Koko de Matteru yo
is a character song for Minamo Kagurazaka sung by Rin Hoshizora. The song is featured in . It was released on April 24, 2013. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Takuya Sakai. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACA-15293)' 'CD' # # # # #I’ll smile for yours # # # # #NEURON,NEURON!! Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Yuuyake ni somerarete Chotto sabishii kono keshiki ni Itsumo doori no oshaberi Futsuu ga ichiban dato omou Itsumade mo kawaranaide! Sore wa wagamama nano kana Atashi dake ni yasashikushite Nante ne… sore wa tada no joudan yo Okaerinasai dou datta? Kyou no arekore o hanashite mite Shinpai sasenaide yo ne Totsuzen inaku naru no wa yada kara Okaerinasai tanoshikatta? Kyou no warai banashi o kikitai kibun Kaze ga sukoshi tsumetai ne Nani ka atatakai mono youi shiyou! Ano ne dakara ano ne tabun Atashi koko de matteru yo Hitotsu zutsu hikaru hoshi Sonna toki no munasawagi o Fukitobashite hoshikute Tsui sokkenai kotoba koboreru Itsumade mo kawaranai ne? Nen o oshitaku naru hodo Atashi no naka fuan darake Nandaka… tooku ni kanjite shimau yo Itterasshai ryote hirahira to Takaku ageteru yo kidzuite yo ne Ushirosugata miteru kara Furimuite mou ichido te futte Okaerinasai dou datta? Kyou no arekore o hanashite mite Shinpai da yo honto ni ne Totsuzen inaku naru no wa yada kara Nee, tanoshi koto atta yo ne? Sou oshiete yo ne warawasete yo Kaze ga sukoshi tsumetai na Sotto atatakai mono youi shiyou! Koko de zutto matteru yo Okaeri! |-| Kanji= 夕焼けに染められて ちょっと寂しいこの景色に いつも通りのおしゃべり 普通が一番だと思う いつまでも変わらないで! それはワガママなのかな あたしだけに優しくして なんてね…それはただの冗談よ おかえりなさい　どうだった? 今日のあれこれを話してみて 心配させないでよね 突然いなくなるのはやだから おかえりなさい　楽しかった? 今日の笑い話を聞きたい気分 風が少し冷たいね なにか温かいもの用意しよう! あのねだから　あのねたぶん あたしここで待ってるよ ひとつずつ光る星 そんな時の胸騒ぎを 吹き飛ばしてほしくて つい素っ気ない言葉こぼれる いつまでも変わらないね? 念を押したくなるほど あたしのなか不安だらけ なんだか…遠くに感じてしまうよ いってらっしゃい　両手ひらひらと 高く上げてるよ気付いてよね 後ろ姿見てるから 振り向いてもう一度手振って おかえりなさい　どうだった? 今日のあれこれを話してみて 心配だよ本当にね 突然いなくなるのはやだから ねえ、楽しいことあったよね? そう教えてよね笑わせてよ 風が少し冷たいな そっと温かいもの用意しよう! ここでずっと待ってるよ おかえり! |-| English= It’s dyed by the sunset This somewhat lonely scene The usual chitchat goes on I feel that “normal is the best” “Don’t ever change!” I wonder if that is selfish of me “Be nice to no one but me” Just kidding… that was just a joke “Welcome back, how was it?” I’ll try talking about today’s various things “Don’t be worried, okay?” Because I don’t want you to suddenly disappear “Welcome back, was it fun?” I’m in the mood to hear today’s funny stories “The wind is a bit chilly today, isn't it?” Let’s prepare some things to keep us warm! So hey... therefore, so hey... probably I will wait for you right here One by one, the shining stars Bring with them the uneasiness of times like this I want to brush it all off But I unconsciously let the cold words overflow “You won’t ever change, right?” I will start wanting to push all my concerns onto you I’m full of uneasiness Somehow… I feel it even from a distant place I send you off with both hands quivering But then I realized how high you've risen Because looking at your retreating figure You turn around and wave goodbye one more time “Welcome back, how was it?” I’ll try talking about today’s various things “I’m worried, I really am” Because I don’t want you to suddenly disappear “Hey, did you encounter anything fun?” If so, show me and make me laugh “The wind is a bit chilly today” Let’s prepare some things to keep us warm! I will always be waiting here “Welcome back!” Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Love Live! Category:Rin Hoshizora